


Scherzi

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il quinto giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 5. Pranks" Quanti scherzi che gli avevano fatto lungo il corso degli anni... Erano molto creativi in quello, ne combinavano di tutti i colori. "
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Scherzi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pranks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086403) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



C'era un ché di divertente nel vedere Naruto crescere Boruto. Boruto era in un certo qual modo, molto simile a suo padre. Avevano dei modi molto simili di reagire alle cose. In un certe senso era come se inconsapevolmente stesse ripercorrendo i passi del padre. Probabilmente se Naruto fosse stato cresciuto dai suoi genitori sarebbe potuto diventare così.

Gli faceva ricordare un po' quegli anni in cui era stato lui a crescere Naruto. Gli faceva un certo effetto a pensarci adesso, venti anni pieni di eventi eppure vedendo i figli di quelli che un tempo erano stati suoi alunni, non poteva fare a meno di ricordarsi di quegli anni, con una precisione che non avrebbe mai immaginato. 

Lui poco più che ventenne aveva in contribuito a formare alcuni dei ninja più importanti di quel tempo. Ancora se li ricordava da bambini, quanti disastri che combinavano. La classe di Naruto era quella che gli aveva dato allo stesso tempo più preoccupazioni e più soddisfazioni, sia quando da bambini che da adulti.

Quanti scherzi che gli avevano fatto lungo il corso degli anni... Erano molto creativi in quello, ne combinavano di tutti i colori, il più creativo era sempre stato Naruto, ma anche i suoi amici non erano da meno, anche se volevano fare la parte di quelli più seri. Avevano trasmesso questa cosa anche ai loro figli, anche se come diceva Naruto a loro mancava quella "finesse", della quale loro ormai erano padroni. 

Da una parte Iruka, costretto dal suo ruolo prima di insegnante e poi di preside, doveva riprenderli quando gli facevano degli scherzi, ma dall'altra lui adorava gli scherzi. Era anche particolarmente bravo. Da bambino ci si divertiva tantissimo, una volta diventato insegnante, aveva attenuato un po' questo lato di sè per sembrare agli occhi dei suoi studenti, più serio. Però non aveva mai perso questa sua capacità, l'aveva solo nascosta e questa cosa era nota solo a poche sfortunate vittime abituali.


End file.
